


#CheerioChallenge

by ARC (TheMasterofDisguise)



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, kevedd - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMasterofDisguise/pseuds/ARC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot</p>
<p>Kevin and Edd are new parents, and Kevin finds watching the baby to be very boring while Edd is out shopping. So while their new baby sleeps, Kevin decides to alleviate his boredom</p>
            </blockquote>





	#CheerioChallenge

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin stared at the small sleeping bundle on the couch next to him where Eddward had left him. Their son James was only a few months old and slept a lot. He had been left in the care of the duo after a mutual friend passed away, and today he was spending time with Kevin while Eddward went out to buy groceries. That was fine for Kevin. Every time he and Edd went out, they bickered about the groceries they bought. Eddward cared more about the content of the food, where it was made, how it was made, etc. etc. Kevin only cared if it was tasty, and usually it was bad for you. James was peaceful. Kevin leaned on the arm of the chair, half watching the television and half watching the sleeping babe. He sucked on his teeth, then scratched his cheek. He shifted in his seat and exhaled heavily. He rolled his shoulders, picked at his nails and then finally turned his entire body to the child who just kept on sleeping.

He felt guilty for thinking it, but holy shit were babies boring. Sure they were cute, and nice to cuddle. Sometimes they smelled nice, but MAN if they weren't boring. Adjusting the hat on his head, Kevin wondered what he could possibly do to stop being so bored while James slept on. He knew he shouldn't wander too far from the newborn less he fall from his nest of blankets and pillows on the couch, but an idea struck him and he just had to do it. Carefully, he leapt over the couch and slid with his socked feet into the kitchen. He nearly slipped and hit the ground but grabbed the counter to catch himself. He quickly opened the cupboard where Eddward kept the cereal and stopped to stare at the new labels he'd made. He took a minute to process just how much he wanted to remove them and tease Eddward, but he had little time. Instead, he grabbed the box of cereal and jumped over the couch and landed rather hard. He flinched as he heard the baby shift. He kept still for a moment and then grinned. Score!

As quietly as he could, Kevin fished out a handful of cereal oh's and scooted close to the baby. One by one, he began to place the cereal bits on top of the baby. He stacked the piles as high as he could go before he was sure it wouldn't work anymore. This was funny. Way too funny. He was doing his best to not laugh and wake the child, or knock the cereal towers off the sleeping boy. One stack done. He managed to get it to five before he started another one. Two stacks. Now the baby had ten cereal bits stacked on his face. Kevin pulled out more and continued. He heard Eddward's car pull into the driveway. Uh-oh. He had to try to get another stack or two just before he got caught and take a picture of this. Fifteen cereal bits! The key clicked in the door and the door opened. Almost-! "HA!"

"KEVIN!" Eddward exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"Shh! You'll wake him and knock over my towers!"

"He's a baby, Kevin, not a playmat!"

Kevin chuckled and took a picture of the baby just before he woke up and knocked the cereal towers off his body. He began to cry and Eddward picked him up, scolding Kevin. Kevin didn't mind. He sent his picture to his friends with a small hashtag before helping his lover out. Babysitting was fun. He should really do that more often!

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea because of this: http://www.thisisinsider.com/cheerio-challenge-stacking-cheerios-on-babies-2016-6


End file.
